The present invention relates to an apparatus for making paper cylinders for nursing seedlings and, in particular, to the making of a group of cylinders for nursing seedlings having single or double walled partitions. A pasting machine is moved right and left according to a meandering of strip bodies fed out of a press nipping pasting device and an error due to operation speed of the device is adjusted to attain correct pasting.
HERETOFORE, TWO KINDS OF PAPER CYLINDERS FOR NURSING SEEDLINGS HAVE BEEN KNOWN, ONE HAVING SINGLE WALLED PARTITIONS AND THE OTHER HAVING DOUBLE WALLED PARTITIONS; THE FORMER IS MADE BY PASTING LONGITUDINAL PAPER TAPES, AND ON THE CONTRARY THE LATTER USES A FLATTENED TUBE. However, in both cases, paper tapes are offset by a given breadth and pasted together face to face each other into a strip body of a full-feather pattern cross-section, and thus obtained an full-feather pattern strip body is, after the pasting, cut into pieces of a given length, these pieces are laminated and press joined together, thus resulting in a product. An apparatus has been proposed for making paper cylinders for nursing seedlings which has double walled partions, and this is made by a process comprising cutting a raw paper into tapes of a given breadth, applying a non-water soluble paste to one side edge of the tape and pasting to the other side edge into a flattened tube, and applying a water soluble paste on the upper face of said flattened tube, thereafter overlapping them by a half of breadth by means of a breadth displacement device thereby pasting the together into a half-feather pattern cross-section body, then pasting said half-feather pattern bodies together face to face, and after a time interval during which the first adhesion of the obtained full-feather pattern cross-section stripped tape assembly has completed, cutting the striped tape assembly into pieces of a given length, and producing a paper tube assembly for nursing seedlings by means of an apparatus for pasting together a given number of the cut pieces. However, in obtaining the full-feather pattern strip, it is impossible to make the each breadth of full-feather pattern strip and the pasting position of the flattened tube included therein completely same. This is due to the fact that paper is used and therefore there is a difference in the waiting period after the pasting in the full-feather pattern strip making process, resulting in a difference of drying and contraction thereby giving bad accuracy of face to face pasting of the strip. Accordingly, when the strip is cut into pieces of a given length and the pieces are pasted together, the pasting positions deflect and thereby the development can not be done regularly, resulting in giving, deformed filling spaces.
This provides degraded products and due to the production apparatus which requires an waiting period, it can not be completed as a full continuous apparatus.
It is the principal object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide an apparatus for attaining the object.
The foregoing object is achieved by providing an apparatus which provides half-feather pattern arrangements by applying paste on paper tube flattened tape-like bodies or tape-like raw papers and overlapping by a half breadth thereof one over another, and pasting one half-feather pattern arrangement to another half-feather pattern arrangement face to face. At the same time the apparatus produces a full-feather pattern strip body (FIG. 1, B), and effects the first pasting of said strip by means of a press apparatus using endless belts, and provides a detector for detecting very small deflection of the passing position of the full-feather pattern strip resulting from the meandering of the endless belts at a position immediately after the press apparatus. A mounted rocking apparatus follows the meandering motion between the rocking apparatus and the paste applying apparatus and thereby solves the meandering by moving the paste applying apparatus right and left, and also provides correct pasting to the full-feather pattern strip faces. A paste omitting device is provided in the paste applying apparatus. The running speed of the strip is detected thereby causing pasting recess at correct given intervals in accordance to the running speed of the full-feather pattern strip. Correct cutting to make cut pieces of a given length is effected, a given number of the cut pieces is received in a rotating cylinder as a lamination press joining apparatus. The apparatus has a recessed groove and a hole which communicates with an air hole acting as both sucking and blowing air holes for attracting the cut paper pieces by suction, rotating them and blowing them off, to place them on a lamination table. Pressing members are provided on the lamination table, the pressing members being adapted to reciprocate between the groove and the piece face on said lamination table and an edge aligning device which aligns the sides of the cut pieces arranged on the laminating table, said pressing members and said edge aligning device being opposed integrally via a bell crank mechanism.